


Too Empty

by xynis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Set after 49, cecilos - Freeform, or 50 or 51, set during Carlos' absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil doesn't know how much longer he can go without Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Empty

The house was too quiet.

Cecil played his weather CD, trying to lose himself in the comforting tunes he was so used to, but it didn’t touch the darker corners of their home and it didn’t sooth the ache in his heart. Not even the monotone voice of the local numbers station could help him ignore the emptiness in the house.

He couldn’t sit in the living room, because Carlos had left his half-finished word search on the armchair and his second-favorite pair of shoes by the door. His phone charger was still plugged into the wall where it always was, reminding him of the phone call he’d completed just a few hours ago.

“I love you,” Carlos had said. And Cecil believed him, and Cecil loved him too, he loved him so much.

Which was why this was so hard.

He couldn’t sleep either. The bed was too empty – he couldn’t reach over for Carlos’ hand like he always could when he needed warmth in the darkness. He couldn’t bear looking at the nightstand with Carlos’ reading glasses and the test tubes he’d left lying there.

“I don’t know how much longer I can live without you, Carlos,” Cecil said into the yawning expanse of oppressive blackness surrounding him.

“I love you, too,” he whispered into his pillow, trying his hardest not to cry even as the tears fell to his pillow to join the remnants of others from nights previous.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of feels over this development  
> it's breaking my heart


End file.
